


Attraction Always Wins In The End

by Yaoilover6666



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bathroom Sex, Dry Sex, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoilover6666/pseuds/Yaoilover6666
Summary: When Ushijima and Oikawa run into each other Oikawa storms off to the bathroom only for Ushijima to follow him, when an annoyed Iwaizumi comes looking for Oikawa he ducks into the toilet stall and accidentally pulls the taller male with him.





	Attraction Always Wins In The End

A/N: Hello all I’m back with another of my favourite Haikyuu ships! There’s just something to do with Ushijima that I absolutely love ahahah! The prompt was given to me by Nina3491! A big thank you for all the lovely reviews on my KuroLev all ships given will be completed and were on my list already. Please R&R!!!

Oikawa’s POV

Aobajohsai had arrived at the stadium deciding to make a quick bathroom run even though I didn’t really need to go just to kill time and maybe run into the little Chibi-Chan to tease him, Iwaizumi decided to come with me, however on our way to the bathroom we ran into Ushijima and Hinata. The moment my eyes landed on the huge ace from Shiratorizawa I glared at him getting ready for his customary words that I heard each and every time we ran into each other. However before anyone can actually speak Iwaizumi surprises us by simply grabbing Hinata and dragging him off as if he’d had a six sense that this would most definitely go sour. As I predicted he soon said those words I knew he would, “Oikawa, you should have come to Shiratorizawa.”

I growl escaped my lips I was sick of hearing the same shit over and over again “like hell I’d ever go to your damn school I’ll show you we can beat you any time!” I yelled out gaining us quite a few looks from the people around us. Having already had enough of said conversation I started to walk off “I’m going to the bathroom which was where I was originally heading before I had the misfortune of running into you,” I growl out not even looking at him as I resume my course entering the bathroom. I used one of the stools then when I was finished I moved to the sink to wash my hands, when I turn to grab a paper towel to dry my hands I nearly jump out of my skin as standing there holding out a towel is none other than Ushijima himself. Once I’d recovered somewhat from the shock I snatched the paper towel from his hands “what are you stalking me now or something?” I asked him.

“I wasn’t done talking,” he replied simply just as direct as he always was. I glared at his tall stoic figure and was about to scream at him when I heard the familiar voice of Iwa-Chan calling from outside calling for me. I paled as I heard the anger in his voice not wanting to face our team’s ace anger at this moment I quickly ducked into a stall only to my horror I’d pulled the taller male in with me. I could feel his big strong and hard body pressed up against me, yes he was standing right behind me in this small stall and not only that but he had his hands up my shirt and in my shorts. He was playing with my nipples as he wrapped his fingers around my cock pumping it agonisingly slowly. “U-Ushiwaka…s-stop…stop!” I tried to order him to stop but he refused to and I couldn’t help but moan out loud.

“You didn’t let me finish earlier,” he stated as his hands still worked on my body “I’ve always really liked you and not just in wanting you to come to Shiratorizawa, I mean you as a person, I can only cum jerking off to images of you,” he added which I was sure left my cheeks as red as a tomato having not expected such a confession from the giant who was currently jacking me off. 

Despite how much I may have initially wanted to push him off and insult him I couldn’t deny the attraction that I still felt towards him, it was easy to do before he’d told me about his own feelings but knowing that he desired me as much as I had secretly craved him? There was no way I could possibly have pushed him away and as such I gave in. I leaned back into his chest turning my head as far as I could so I could look up at him I then brought a hand up to the back of his neck guiding his head down so that I could capture those lips I’d always fantasised about to my own in a sweet and soft kiss. I knew I’d caught him off guard with this as it took a few moments to for him to respond to my kiss.

I knew he had questions about my change of attitude but we both knew better than to open that conversation right now especially since Iwa-Chan had just walked into the bathroom looking for me. To my dismay this didn’t stop Ushijima’s wondering hands as he continued to jerk me off while he pinched and rubbed at my nipples. All I could do to not let out an incredibly loud moan from his actions was to twist as much as possible in his grasp so I could sink my teeth into his neck. He let out small grunt at the bite but for the most part managed to keep voice down so that Iwa-Chan didn’t think anything of it as he continued to check the bathroom calling out my name repeatedly each time his anger was clearly rising as he couldn’t find me. 

He removed his hand from my chest now instead using it to pull me pants down exposing my arse now as he cupped one of my firm cheeks in his huge hand giving it a firm squeeze and just like that I was putty in his hands. As soon as he moved his hand I moved without thinking and completely forgetting that Iwa-Chan was still in the bathroom at the moment I pushed my ass into him rubbing it against his straining erection which allowed me to feel just how big he was. He just managed to bit back a moan while feeling the size of his erection left me with a sort of giddy feeling leaving me incredibly excited and horny.

Ushijima placed his hand on my hips stilling my hips until we heard Iwa-Chan leave the bathroom. He breathed a sigh of relief as we didn’t have to worry about being caught. He then started to grind his still clothed erection against my entrance drawing out a very loud moan from the pair of us. “U-Ushi…the m-match…” I grunted out reminding him that we did have to leave soon. 

He grunted in return swiftly pulling out his raging hard-on wasting no time before burying himself into me balls deep in one hard thrust completely dry and without any preparation at all. I let out a loud scream that was only muffled by the fact that I’d bitten down on his neck once more tears welled at my eyes and started to fall at the immense pain I was feeling, it would be a miracle if I could walk after this let alone play a match. “Y-you idiot..!” I yelled now as I let go of his neck the tears still flowing down my cheeks. He looked worried and a little scared which was a first I’d never seen those expressions on him before. He stilled all his movements and nuzzled his face into my neck his way of silently apologising to me for the pain he’d just put me through and for once I knew he meant it. The pain had hardly ebbed a few minutes later but we couldn’t afford to keep waiting and the damage was already done. “M-move…” I told him squeezing my eyes shut tight.

He hesitated for a moment before he pulled out to slam back in as I steadied myself with the stall walls. Each thrust felt like he was tearing me apart more and more I was honestly beginning to feel like all I’d feel was pain when all of a sudden it felt like a bolt of lightning shot through my body “a-again! Ushi..! h-hit that spot a-again!” I demanded as I started to push back against him now meeting him thrust for thrust in perfect timing. We both became a moaning mess as we were now overloaded with pleasure as my walls tightened a little with the pleasure.

When he gave a particularly hard thrust this time the pleasure that shot through my spine was too much and with a cry of his name I came hard all over the toilet, he too grunted my name as he came buried deep inside me. I stood there panting with his cock still buried in my arse as we came down from our orgasms. He snaked his arm around my waist now supporting me and stopping me from collapsing, he turned me around in his arms so I was now facing him and I couldn’t stop the blush rising on my cheeks as I faced him properly for the first time since we’d entered the stall. “We need to talk,” he voiced eventually “wait for me after you’re done with your matches I’ll take you home,” he added.

The blush only darkened at this I had no idea how I was going to face him from now on but I knew regardless of how I felt I knew we did need to talk about it things had already gotten complicated without us sleeping together. I nodded to tell him that I’d wait for him after the matches “could you help me back to Iwa-Chan?” I asked shyly “I don’t think I could make it there on my own…” I added.

I saw something flash in his eyes at the mention of Iwa-Chan but he said nothing as he fixed our clothes before helping me step out of the bathroom. We had only gone forward a few steps when I’d heard Iwa-Chan’s angry voice and once again a flash of emotion showed in his eyes. “Ushiwaka…are you jealous of Iwa-Chan?” I asked now before we turned the corner to where he was standing with Hanamaki.

We stopped just at the corner he leaned me against the wall so he could look me in the eyes “and what if I am?” he asked “you’re very close to Iwaizumi,” he clarified. I couldn’t help but find his jealousy rather cute; I brought my hands up to cup his face.

“Don’t be silly Ushiwaka if there was anything going on between us I wouldn’t have done that with you,” I told him leaning in to peck his lips. “We can talk properly later…” I told him as we pulled apart. When we turned to continue on we were met with Iwa-Chan’s angry face as he stood before us. I laughed nervously knowing that he was about to chew me out for going missing. “Ahh I-Iwa-Chan…” I voiced my hand fisting into the back of Ushijima’s shirt “I seem to have hurt my back…” I told him “I was stranded and if it wasn’t for Ushiwaka I wouldn’t have made it.”

He eyed us up and down but seeing that I was in a great deal of pain decided that now wasn’t the time to tell me off for my behaviour “thank you Ushiwaka,” he said with a edge to it as he addressed the taller male. “I’ll take him from here,” he informed him before taking me from him and heading down the hall. “You will be having a stern talking to later!” he growled at me “are you going to be fine to play?” he asked now his tone lightening showing just how worried he actually was.

I gave him a smirk “do you really think I’d sit out at a time like this? Give me some painkillers and a big glass of water and I’ll be good as new!” I told him, there was no way that I would ever let my team lose because I’d got myself thoroughly screwed beforehand I’d do everything I could to make us succeed.

When we walked out onto the court I was still in a lot of pain but I would work through it, I could see Iwa-Chan constantly looking my way as if he thought the slightest touch would knock me over. When I took a quick glance around the court my eyes found that of Ushijima and my cheeks instantly flared up bright red. I tore my eyes away from him when Hanamaki commented on my cheeks “Are you sure you’re alright Oikawa you’re not sick?” he asked which drew Iwa-Chan’s attention once more as he made his way over and put his hand on my forehead. 

“You don’t seem to have a fever,” he commented “but if I feel like you need to be benched you will sit down,” he warned with a stern look. I chanced a glance back at Ushijima a small chuckle left my lips as the jealousy was as clear as day on his face, I’d have to have a serious talk with him about Iwa-Chan but I couldn’t spend any more time thinking about it as the match was about to start.

The End

A/N: I always seem to make them super mushy at the end don’t I? Ahaha but I like it that way! I hope you liked it I didn’t think it would take me this long to finish it. Once LevYaku is complete I shall get to work on the new requests.


End file.
